Switching Sides
by cjstar01
Summary: This story will be the prolog to all of my un changed stories except for expect the un expected and if I put no prolog on it. How Chris turned evil and how Bella turned as well. warning Wyatt/Chris. Nothing that heavy just light. No humor Doing this for my friend and the peanut butter cjstar01


**M because G/G NO HUMMOR (unless you think some parts are funny)**

**How Chris and Bella turns evil. Chris's POV**

* * *

"So the plane is I go back in time. Change what needs to be changed to be there white lighter. Find who changes Wyatt kill them, then after all of that come back without spilling my secret of who I am alive" I say going over what Mel just said.

"Yep" she says.

"You know that's a really good idea but-"I start to say.

"There is no but Chris, he has Bella. I haven't seen her in a month now. For all we know she can barely be alive"

"Wyatt would never hurt Bella. Not on purpose at less. Plus she's a vampire she heals quickly"

"How do you know that, uh?"

"Because he said it himself."

"When? When did he tell you?" she orders me.

"Last night. He said he's got Bella, that he wouldn't hurt her. He'd give back if- if I join him"

"and when where you going to tell me Chris?"

"I don't know… I didn't know what to do Melinda. He got me and- and he knows it."

"We need to think this threw, Chris"

"No we don't have time. We have a hour."

"An hour!? Chris!" she's about to go on some rant but I cut her off not wanting to hear it.

"I chose to go and Bella would be safe here, with her sister."

"Chris you're not going-"

"Melinda, you want Bella back and I do to so let me go."

"No this is **not **how we are going to get Bella back"

"This **is** the way we are going to get Bella"

"We are not fighting over this, Mel. I'm going the end." I say and orb away.

I end up where I was to meet Wyatt, an abandon street on Frist Street.

"Wyatt!" I scream "I'm here"

"I thought you were going to shoot down the deal" he whispers into my ear.(I just made wyatt a creep starker. Sorry) he touches my face with his hand making circles on my cheek. Then he touches my lip and I bit him making blood come out.

"Wrong sibling turned in the vampire" Wyatt says his breath hot on my skin. I look at him and he's smiling. His finger now completely healed.

"Yhea well whose using unnecessary magic now" I whisper remembering his comment when I was 8 and he was 9. We are so close to each other it's like in the movies. That's when I make the first. The first move never expected to be with a guy. No never expected to be with my brother. We separate and my legs go numb and I'm practically leaning against Wyatt.

"I would have never expected this from you Chris." Melinda's voice says. "You said you were just changing sides and that hurt me a lot but after- after seeing you kiss him." She spits out tears rolling down her face. But I can see she's crying even if it is raining. "And not just a quick peck no it's a long almost never ending kiss with him. I- I don't know you anymore. You-you can't come back. You're not welcomed anymore." She says. I feel pain and I also feel angered by her words. And the only thing I can do is kiss Wyatt again right in front of her. If anything I want to end with a big bang. I push Wyatt against the side of the building. It's even better than the first. I feel a tingle in my stomach and I feel myself getting stronger. I feel my powers growing bigger.

"You're so discussing" Mel says and orbs away. This time we don't pull apart. We keep going until I'm reaching for Wyatt's shirt. Wyatt then separates us.

"Chris do you really want to do this?" he asks panting. I go back to taking of his shirt and he doesn't talk again.

Next morning

I roll over and I feel a hot body next to me. I know it's a guy because my head was on a hot, hard surface. I open my eyes and a bright light is in my face. I turn to the other direct.

"Not a fan of the sun" Wyatt's voice says from under me. I was on top of Wyatt. I quickly roll off of him. I don't feel my still same feelings. I feel different. He must have changed me by sex. Never would have thought of that. "Come on" he says. "We have to train you." No one cares I want to say but I know that rude.

"Right now?" I groan.

"Yhea. I don't have all day"

"Yes you do"

"Fine I'll be back, Bella wants to join, but then you will have to get up"

"mmk" I say totally ignoring him. "Wait what?" I say as soon as I realized what he said. Come to a sitting position.

"Bella want's to join" he says smiling in victory for getting me up.

"Why?"

"Go ask her yourself."

"How are you going to change her?"

"Well since she is a vampire I'm going to give her a potion. No other way would work, because her body is basically dead. The potion would basically undo some of the vampire working. Some of her organs will work again."

"Which organs are going to work?" I say finding my shirt.

"I don't know her reproduction system maybe."

"So now she can have more than 1 child"

"Yep"

"She is going to make the other vampires jealous"

"I know."

* * *

**the end. **

**I just had to put this up to explain some new stories I'm putting up. (still halve way grounded. I'm getting some trust. so just hang on. I'm thinking in less than a moth I'll get my tablet back.)**

**also my friend keeps saying to put something more like me in to my stories and not to be to long but thoughts keep coming so it's going to be long.**

**sorry Al.**

**anyway if you guys don't like the guy to guy thing I wont put anymore up except for on be cause it's awesome**

**and fun and funny.**

**review please!**

**~cjstar01~**

**(*~*)**


End file.
